Polos Opuestos
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: Tras la primera gran aventura en el mundo digital, Mimi debe mudarse a los Estados Unidos, en contra de sus deseos. Pero a veces, las situaciones adversas pueden dar un giro de 180º...


Sinopsi: Tras la primera gran aventura en el mundo digital, Mimi debe mudarse a los Estados Unidos, en contra de sus deseos. Pero a veces, las situaciones adversas pueden dar un giro de 180º...  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este Fic son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.  
  
N. Del A.: He hecho un fic de Digimon!! Wahhh, no me lo puedo creer..!! Pero después de leer el fic 'Él y Ella' (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 7 7 9 4 5 0) de carla morgendorffer (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / p r o f i l e . p h p ? u s e r i d = 2 1 3 8 8 2), no me pude contener... Koushiro/Mimi es mi pareja favorita en Digimon. También me gusta Taichi/Sora, pero no tanto como la primera. Anda, sed buenos y dejadme un review, aunque sea para criticar. Se agradece igualmente!

** ************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************

**Capítulo I Sin esperanza**

**_'Dónde estoy? Esto está tan solitario... Tan oscuro... No veo nada. Nada, excepto a mi misma. Me ilumina una tenue luz. Dónde está todo el mundo? Por qué estoy tan sola? Por qué me siento tan sola? Donde... dónde estáis, amigos?'_**

-Mimi hija, queremos hablar contigo.  
Mimi estaba aposentada en el sofá, viendo un programa sobre moda, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarles que les escuchaba.  
-Bueno... Lo hemos estado pensando mucho hija... -empezó el señor Tachikawa -Han pasado muchas cosas desde el año del atentado-  
-No fué un atentado papá! -exclamó Mimi, incorporándose de golpe.  
-Perdón hija, es la costumbre... En fin, como te decía, han pasado muchas cosas... Ésos digimons han aparecido varias veces, provocando muchos destrozos.  
-Pero nunca ninguna víctima -aseguró Mimi, sonriente -Nosotros siempre hemos estado ahí para hacerles frente.  
-Lo sabemos Mimi -intervino la señora Tachikawa -Y creemos que demostrastéis mucha valentía al enfrentaros con semejantes monstruos a tan temprana edad. Pero es una gran responsabilidad.  
-Lo es, pero estamos preparados mamá.  
-Lo estáis, pero eres joven hija... Todos sois jóvenes... Y no podéis pasar toda vuestra vida salvando el mundo.  
-Que quieres decir? -preguntó Mimi con un poco de temor.  
-Sé que resultará duro... Es un cambio un poco brusco, y acostumbrada como estás al clima de Japón...  
-Nos marchamos del país? -Mimi se quedó boquiabierta.  
-Me temo que así es Mimi -contestó el señor Tachikawa con tristeza.  
Mimi notó como le ardían las mejillas y miró para otro lado. No quería que la vieran llorar. Le embargó un gran sentimiento de vacío.  
-Y cuando... Cuando nos vamos? -Mimi procuró que no le temblara la voz.  
-Dentro de una semana. El Domingo por la tarde, exactamente. Mañana empiezan a llevarse todos los muebles, los de la mudanza.  
-Dónde viviremos? -inquirió Mimi con ansia.  
-A tu padre le han ofrecido trabajo en Nueva York. Así que nos instalaremos en el barrio de Manhattan.  
-Vaya -comentó Mimi, sin una pizca de ilusión.  
-Comprendo que no te sientas a gusto con ésta situación, Mimi, pero...  
Mimi ya había tenido suficiente. Miró a sus padres directamente con los ojos empañados.  
-¿A gusto? Es más que gusto... Estoy deshecha! Aquí tengo a mis verdaderos amigos! Por qué me hacéis esto? Por qué? Por qué no me habéis consultado antes de tomar ninguna decisión?  
-Mimi, escucha por favor...  
-Sé razonable hija...  
-Razonable? Que sea yo razonable?  
-Mimi, hija... No nos lo pongas más difícil...  
-No pretendo haceros dificiles las cosas mamá! Lo único que quiero es que entendáis que no quiero irme de aquí! Es en Odaiba donde tengo todo lo que quiero!  
-Lo entendemos perfectamente Mimi, pero no queremos que corras riesgos innecesarios... Y además está el trabajo de tu padre...  
-Y si vuelve a haber una amenaza que procede del mundo digital? Como ayudaré a mis amigos?  
-Ellos se apañarán solos -replicó el señor Tachikawa; fué la gota que colmó el vaso.  
-Sois egoístas... Ahora entiendo porqué yo también fuí egoísta antes de encontrarles a ellos.  
Mimi se levantó del sofá, con el mando todavía en la mano, y con agresividad, lo tiró contra el suelo, para sorpresa de los señores Tachikawa.  
-Mimi..!!  
-Déjadme en paz, me voy a pasear.  
-Mimi, vuelve aquí y recoje este estropicio..!!  
-Querido, deja que se vaya. Pasear la calmará un poco.  
Se oyó un soberano portazo, y la casa quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Luego, la señora Tachikawa rompió el silencio:  
-Querido, nos hemos excedido.  
-Ella debe comprender que no puede cargar con la responsabilidad de un adulto. Del asunto de ésos monstruos debería haberse encargado el gobierno, no un grupo de estudiantes de primaria...  
-Sabes muy bien que el gobierno no hubiera podido hacerlo.  
-...pero ahora -continuó el señor Tachikawa -ya todo ha terminado. Por fortuna, ya han pasado 6 meses sin incidentes, y no creo que vuelva a suceder nada por el estilo. El mundo podrá estar tranquilo.  
-Eres un poco cruel con ella, querido.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que lo hago por su bien.  
-Lo sé.  
-Entonces no se hable más. Mejor que empecemos a empacar todos los objetos de valor...  
-Yo guardaré nuestra ropa en las maletas.  
-Bien. La de Mimi no la guardes, ella se quedará un par de días hasta que lo tengamos todo solucionado.

** ************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************

**_'Voy a tantear a mi alrededor... Vaya, esto parece un túnel... Pero no veo la salida... No hay salida... No hay luz... No hay NADIE. ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Alguien me ve? ¿Alguien puede... ayudarme?'_**

Mimi caminaba pesadamente por las calles del distrito de Odaiba. Una leve brisa mecía su falda, pero no sofocaba el calor. Agitó su camisa sin mangas, en un intento vano de darse aire. 'Si esto sigue así, me voy a quemar viva' pensó. 'Odio tener una piel tan delicada'. Distraídamente, se metió en un parque que parecía solitario. Halló unos columpios y se sentó. Empezó a balancearse despacio, y a pensar en lo que le habían anunciado sus padres.  
-Es injusto... Yo no quiero irme... Tendré que hacer nuevos amigos, tendré que mejorar mi inglés... Bueno, el inglés da igual. Pero mis amigos no dan igual. Sora, Kari, Taichi, Takeru, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro... Ellos me entienden, y me hacen sentir bien. Son los únicos con los que puedo hablar libremente sobre el mundo digimon. Con ellos tengo algo más que una simple amistad; nos une un vínculo fuerte.  
'Me es difícil imaginar una nueva vida alejada de ellos. Me cuesta pensar que no los volveré a ver en mucho tiempo, o quizá nunca más. Se me hace difícil y doloroso...'  
Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el suelo arenoso.  
'No debo llorar; llorar no soluciona las cosas. Jyou me lo dijo una vez'  
-Mimi?  
Una voz masculina la sobresaltó. Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, y levantó la vista. Koushiro estaba mirándola con curiosidad.  
-Koushiro! Que-que haces aquí? -dijo Mimi, balbuceando un poco debido a los nervios.  
-Venía de comprar un disco duro de más capacidad que el que tenía antes -contestó, señalando la bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano -Te he visto desde lejos, y me he acercado para saber si eras tú. No te había reconocido, la última vez que te vi parecías una tejana... Y tu pelo tenía un color... normal.  
-Tu también has cambiado -dijo Mimi, sonriendo ante los comentarios de Koushiro. 'Siempre tan sincero', pensó la chica 'y más alto que hace unos meses!' -Y que le pasa a mi pelo? -continuó, como si nada.  
-Se ve rosa chicle.  
Mimi cogió un mechón y se lo miró. Se veía muy rosa... Claro que el sol del mediodía ayudaba mucho a crear ése efecto. En realidad, se había hecho unos pocos reflejos, pero en contraste con su color natural y con la luz solar, el color de los reflejos se acentuaba. Aunque no tenía ganas de darle a Koushiro una disertación sobre peluquería. 'A Koushiro le interesan otros temas, temas que, por desgracia, a mi no me interesan'.  
-Me puedo sentar contigo? -preguntó Koushiro.  
-Claro que si, me irá bien un poco de compañía.  
-Cómo estás?  
-Sin esperanza.  
-Sin esperanza? -repitió Koushiro -Por qué?  
-Mis padres me han dicho hace un rato que... Bueno...  
Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Y sin darse cuenta, tenía las manos tapando su cara, sollozando en silencio.  
Koushiro estaba paralizado, sin saber que hacer. Instintivamente, puso su brazo como pudo (lo que la distancia entre los columpios le permitía) sobre los hombros de Mimi, para intentar reconfortarla un poco.  
-Mimi, qué ocurre? -preguntó Koushiro, preocupado.  
Mimi apartó las manos de la cara, pero siguió sollozando y moviendo los hombros convulsivamente.  
-Me marcho, Koushiro... -su voz temblaba -Me voy de Odaiba -dijo, mirando fijamente al suelo.  
-Pero... te vas a otro distrito? O te vas a otra ciudad?  
-Me voy a otro país.  
-A-a dónde? -ahora la voz le temblaba a él.  
-A Estados Unidos.  
-No!  
-Si... Mis padres no quieren que siga viviendo aquí. Tienen miedo de los digimons.  
-Pero Mimi, no todos son malos! Ellos lo saben, fueron testigos! Nuestros digimons les salvaron la vida! A que viene tanto egoísmo? -Koushiro estaba enfadado, pero se calló al ver que Mimi le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos -Lo siento Mimi, no quería...  
-No te preocupes, yo pienso lo mismo -explicó, ya más calmada -De hecho, se lo he dicho antes de salir de casa.  
-Así que por eso estabas aquí, sola?  
-Si.  
-Y cuando... cuando te vas?  
-La semana que viene. El Domingo por la tarde, exactamente. Mañana vendrán los de la mudanza y se empezarán a llevar todo.  
-Lo has hablado con ellos? -se interesó Koushiro.  
-Lo he intentado, pero hemos acabado discutiendo. Mi padre se mostró muy inflexible.  
-Entonces... No hay esperanza...  
-No... A no ser que ahora mismo fueramos transportados al mundo digimon y el tiempo allí transcurriera como en la Tierra... Sólo eso podría salvarme.  
-En ése hipotético caso, sólo seríamos transportados tú y yo no?  
-Si, pero no importa. Somos amigos verdad? Además -añadió Mimi con una triste sonrisa -Allí estaríamos con Palmón y Tentomón...  
-Y Gabumón y los demás. Los echo... los echo de menos -murmuró Koushiro.  
-Yo también. Palmón... -suspiró -Me alegro de que Palmón finalmente se decidiera a despedirse de mi. Me habría quedado muy triste si no la hubiera visto por última vez.  
-De verdad crees eso? De verdad piensas que no volveremos a ver a nuestros digimons?  
-Mi corazón me dice que los volveremos a ver, pero mi cabeza me obliga a no ser optimista.  
-Pero aún así lo piensas, verdad? Técnicamente, quiero decir.  
-Si, supongo que si.  
-Entonces aún hay esperanza -concluyó Koushiro, sonriendo. Mimi nunca le había visto sonreír de ése modo. -Sabes? -prosiguió Koushiro -Me estaba acordando del día en que nos encontramos en las ruinas. Creo que nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto...  
Mimi sonrió tímidamente.  
-Hicimos mucho ejercicio. Aquél día me moría de miedo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no me pasaría nada, porque tú estabas a mi lado.  
Koushiro se ruborizó.  
-Pero si yo también estaba muerto de miedo! -dijo, con modestia.  
-Si, pero tú eras el listo del grupo. Y lo eres. Por eso me sentía segura corriendo a tu lado.  
-Gracias -acertó a contestar Koushiro.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego, Koushiro se dió cuenta de que aún estaba agarrando a Mimi por los hombros, y la soltó rápidamente, provocando un sonrojo mutuo.  
-Lo siento -musitó.  
-No pasa nada, me has ayudado mucho -contestó ella, a modo de agradecimiento.  
Koushiro bajó la vista y miró su reloj. Las dos en punto. Se le había hecho tarde.  
-Mimi, se me ha hecho muy tarde... Mis padres deben estar esperándome para comer.  
-Ahora soy yo la que lo siente -dijo Mimi con preocupación.  
-No pasa nada, tú estabas triste y yo he querido ayudarte -contestó Koushiro, guiñándole un ojo, algo my impropio de él -Escucha... ¿Crees que podríamos vernos ésta semana?  
El corazón de Mimi dió un vuelco.  
-Por supuesto!  
-Bueno, nosotros y los demás. Hace tiempo que no veo al resto del grupo.  
-Oh... -Mimi sintió... ¿decepción? -Claro, claro... Yo también hace tiempo que no les veo. A Sora la vi hace un mes, pero...  
-Entonces ya nos llamaremos.  
-Si. Pienso que podríamos ir de excursión al campo, no?  
-Es una buena idea. Ésta tarde me pondré en contacto con Taichi. Él se encargará de avisar a los otros.  
-Me parece bien.  
-Entonces -dijo Koushiro, levantándose del columpio -Nos vemos... En un par de días?  
-Hecho -contestó Mimi, levantándose de un salto del columpio -Quiero compartir con todos el tiempo que me queda en Japón.  
-En fin... Te vas tu también?  
-Si. Mis padres estarán preocupados y lo más seguro, enfadados.  
-Entonces seguimos juntos hasta la salida del parque... A no ser... Vas hacia la panadería Haneoka o hacia el centro?  
-Hacia la panadería.  
-Entonces haremos un trozo de camino juntos -señaló Koushiro sin darle mucha importancia, aparentemente, porque se había vuelto a ruborizar.  
Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Salieron del parque, giraron a mano derecha y continuaron por la acera. Una larga hilera de árboles los protegían del calor. Koushiro iba muy distraído, y Mimi decidió no interrumpir sus cavilaciones. La verdad era que se sentía muy bien al lado de Koushiro, aunque no hablaran.  
Koushiro era el listo del grupo, si... El más responsable, el más serio y también el más tímido. Aunque no le sacaba mucha ventaja a Jyou. Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de Jyou (quitando el hecho de las diferencias físicas) Koushiro era más valiente que Jyou. Lo había demostrado en diversas ocasiones...  
-Donde vives Mimi?  
Mimi bajó de las nubes y miró detenidamente a Koushiro. Seguía a su lado, con la bolsa firmemente agarrada.  
-A dos calles de aquí. Oye, para que quieres más capacidad? -dijo, mirando la bolsa.  
-Antes de viajar al mundo digimon, tenía muy pocas cosas guardadas en el disco duro. Ya sabes: música, fotos... Pero cuando conecté por primera vez el dispositivo con el PC, se instaló el visualizador de digimons.  
-Te refieres a ése especie de 'programa' donde se guardaban los nombres de los digimons?  
-Exacto -afirmó Koushiro -El problema es que las fichas de los digimons ocupan mucho, y cada vez que conectábamos nuestros dispositivos digitales al PC, las fichas de los digimons iban consumiendo capacidad. Hasta ayer me quedaban 25 megabytes.  
-Eso... es mucho o poco? -preguntó Mimi, un poco avergonzada -Perdoname, no sé mucho de ordenadores.  
-No te preocupes... Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que inicialmente mi disco tenía unos 30 gigabytes libres... 25 megas son una miseria.  
-Pero de todas formas, es espacio libre, verdad?  
-Si, pero cuando tienes poco espacio disponible, el ordenador va mucho más lento, tanto si estoy conectado a la red como si trabajo sin conexión. Por eso necesitaba otro disco duro.  
-Es un poco lioso, pero más o menos lo he captado -dijo Mimi alegremente.  
-Si te quedaras, podría ayudarte con los ordenadores si te interesa. Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso, podré hacerlo igualmente si tienes conexión a Internet una vez instalada en tu nueva casa...  
-Si, supongo, pero no será lo mismo. Bueno, yo te dejo aquí.  
Habían llegado al pie de un edificio de 5 plantas. Koushiro miró hacia arriba, protegiéndose el rostro con una mano.  
-Vives en el último piso, verdad? Yo vivo en un tercero, y a decir verdad, me da miedo asomarme al balcón  
-Pero si en el mundo digimon volabas sobre Kabuterimón! -exclamó Mimi, algo sorprendida.  
-Lo sé, es algo raro pero... Ups, son más de las dos y media! -Koushiro miró nervioso el reloj -Me voy corriendo a casa. Suerte que está cerca de aquí...  
-Gracias por todo Koushiro.  
-De nada Mimi. Nos vemos en un par de días.  
Mimi lo abrazó fugazmente, para despedirse. Koushiro la correspondió en su abrazo, aunque muy torpemente (no era muy ducho a demostrar sentimientos) y tras separarse, cada uno se fué por su cuenta. Mimi tocó el timbre del último piso, y cuando la puerta se abrió, se metió en el portal rápidamente. Pero en un impulso, se asomó y se quedó observando a Koushiro mientras se alejaba por la acera.

_**'Espera un momento... Veo algo... Será el final del túnel? De momento es un simple punto de luz, distante y lejano... Voy a avanzar, debo hacerlo... Sé que hay algo ahí... No sé que es, pero lo descubriré en cuanto lo alcance... Si, aún hay esperanza...'**_

*******

¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo continuo? La verdad es que nunca he escrito nada que no fuera relacionado con Harry Pé y no sé si lo he hecho muy bien. Vuestros reviews dirán ;)


End file.
